


Alfahim

by diamondgore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Gen, reuploads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: What does this have to do with Winston Again? And Why do you keep calling him a "staff gorilla"?





	Alfahim

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get over the fact that Jack looks like he pronounces the word Muslim like Moslems, so obviously, I had to write this terrible thing.
> 
> Also I've never played ovw nor do I know anything about it.
> 
> Note: this is a reupload.

 

Ana was known for her killer aim. 

She's  a sharpshooter, and it aided in helping her climb the ranks effieceniilty when she was in the military. Her aim wasn't just extraordinary using a sniper, but it was also pretty impressive while she used Jack's guns to prove her point that she could use any weapon and still get stellar results.

Three bangs, and the targets she was aiming at would've surly been killed if it was in the field. Her shots were quick, and rapid, even if Jack's gun was still something new in her hands. She could quickly adapt to whatever she got, that was just the nature of existing for her. 

And to be fair Jack was impressed with her. He hates being proven wrong, but _damn_ , he had never seen anyone pick up skills so quickly, especially with such a new gun. He had only taught her the basics of using it, but she still manages to use it like one would use a sniper in rapid-fire. 

He stares at her half in awe, and half in jealousy. He wished he could be half as good at her with her versatility and dexterity, but he could never say that to someone like Ana, it would go straight to her head. 

She hands him back the gun, shoving it straight into his hands. "Do you really think you'd win in a fight with me now?"

Jack smiles, "What's that thing you say to Fareeha whenever she does well? It's **Marshal law** , right?" He's asking in sincerity. It's not his fault his American accent when speaking Arabic is anything but heavy. Well, maybe it is, he doesn't practice it enough despite being based in Egypt for the time being. Gabriel probably speaks it better than him, but Jack would just chalk it up to the fact that he spoke Spanish too, and that at some point Arabic and Spanish shared the same roots. That was at the very least, half true. 

Ana turns her head in suprise, rubbing the back of her neck . She has a guess as to what he could be saying, but she just wanted to make sure that he was thick-tongued and not an idiot. "Can you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly." Ana responds. She really should've avoided teaching him anything in the first place. 

"Marshal Law. You always say it." He's not lying about it. However what he's saying is just a very americanized way of saying, 

" _Mashallah_. Is that what you're trying to say, Mr. Morrison?" Ana responds, with arms crossed her chest. She's not going to try to teach an old dog new tricks, just for him to fail at them again. "You don't need to be so heavy with your words."

Jack tries not to show hide the fact that he's embarrassed, and manages to half keep a smile on his face. "Isn't that what I said?"

Ana lets out a sigh, she is going to have to do another round of training with him. 

 


End file.
